


Will love ever be for me??

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Here we go, Im trying other ships. I have had this with me for a while., M/M, Mpreg, Please excuse me i love mpreg's.. Ohh! I need help., Pls let me know if i went far.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Cm punk Phil has never been lucky when it came to love.And then the is Brock the beast in the  Ufc ring but a total sweetheart to cm punk and his friend no benefits..Or Jeff  is Cm punk's best friend..





	1. Just let love come..

I hurt my tears stream down my face. I try to laugh but love has failed me over and over again. Will I ever find love? Will I ever be happy ? Who will ever love me right? Will I ever get the love I deserve? I guess I will never know. Because my boyfriend no! Ex boyfriend dumped for that I wanna be a model john Morrison. Can't believe Chris wasted 5 years of relationship. Well I guess I'm not meant for love.  
He sighs and closes his dairy cm punk just got dumped by his long time lover Chris Jericho.  
He grabs a Pepsi from the freezer and he sits on his couch and picks up his phone and send a text.

To Brock from punk. Can you come over pls..

 

From Brock punk .OK I will bring pizza ..  
To Brock from punk. I would love that and chocolate ice cream and cheese cake.

TO PUNK FROM BROCK . hahaha!! Are you pregnant? having cravings already?

To Brock from punk. More like heartbroken..  
From Brock to punk. I will be there in 20 ok..

 

20 minutes later Brock was knocking on the door to punk's apartment.  
I'm coming.. He opened the door to a smiling Brochocolate Please come on in.I will take the chocolate Ice cream. And cheese cake. 

Well what's up ? Brock ask .  
Well Chris dumped me for good this time coz he thinks he fell out of love with me , I mean how do you fall out of love with someone? I mean when we started going out we where so in love we where happy he would invite me to go on tour with him.. But then he had to perfom at that fashion show that I couldn't go to because I was sick with that stupid flu. Maybe if I went with him he would have never meet john Morrison.  
Punk was crying and he could not hold it anymore Brock was the only person he could cry in front of and not be worried about being judged.  
Please don't blame yourself punk its not your fault ohk! Your beautiful, smart, intelligent ,kind and you don't get to blame yourself over something that you can't control. 

You...you think I'm beautiful?.....and all those other things.. Yes I think so punk.  
I think your beautiful. And if I was your man I would love you and treat you better I would make sure you get your breakfast in bed not just ought meal . punk chuckled.... But English breakfast. I would take you with me to every fight even if your sick with flu I would postpone the fight so that I can take care of you..  
Punk was shocked you would do all those for me ??  
Yes! Not only that I would make sure that your happy always because you have a beautiful smile. Punk smiled.  
There you go thats what I want to see..  
And why are you single again? Punk asked Brock..  
Because they all after my bank account and not my heart...  
They both chuckled... Yeah! Its just weird how we friends and we both can't find love.

I have already found love Brock mumbled.  
What?  
What? Brock asked .  
You said something.  
Now they where staring into each other's eyes..  
Its nothing punk..  
Please Brock tell me ..  
I love you punk I mean... I mean I'm in love with you I have been for the past 5 years we have known each other..  
Punk just stood there shocked silence filled the room.  
Uhm!! Brock I dont know I mean you are my friend and I just got of a long term relationship. I ... Can't just.....  
Punk was cut of by Brock..  
Please let me just show you how much I can treat you better than he did. A guy like you deserves a gentle men.. Please!! Brock was pleading now..  
Punk looked into those eyes and saw nothing but the truth.  
Just one date and if you still don't like me we will just go back to being friends... Please...  
Punk was hesitant about everything but then he listened to his heart... After what felt like hours he responded...

Ohk! I will go out with you.  
Really !! Yes!  
You won't regret it I swear. Ohk! Now can I eat my chocolate?  
They both laughed. Yes please indulge.


	2. You cant hurry love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and hate are not two sides of the same coin..

Cm punk can't stop thinking about his Friend's words. Should he give him a chance. The question is running through his head he knows what to do its just that his scared. Has scared to try again ,his scared of the outcomes. Punk was brought of out of his thoughts by his best friend Jeff.... 

Punk.... Hello punk.... Earth to punk... Sorry what!  
Really punk what's wrong now. Jeff ask.. Nothing I ... Just... Never mind he sighs... Ohk... What ever suits you.. Can you believe mark he couldn't be at the doctors appointment because his meeting with the investors took too long but he came home smelling whiskey and cigers .. You know what he says when I ask what happened ....  
ohh.. My ... Punk something is bothering you and you are not even listening I'm out here pouring my heart out to my best friend who is not even listening .. Jeff was close to crying... You can't blame Jeff being 22 weeks pregnant his terms are not that far... Blame the hormones....  
I'm sorry Jeff I just ohk... He let's out a sigh..  
What's wrong punk.. You can trust me have I ever judged you.. No.. Never...  
I know Jeff... Punk smiled... Ohk. Brock and I have decided to go out on a date.  
WHAT! .. Jeff was yelling now.... You going to give it a try right .... Jeff was now excited... I think so... I don't know.. I'm scared..  
Ohh.. Punky why are you scared ... Its not like his who his name should not be mantioned.... He might be a beast but I see how he treats you his sweet towards you. I say follow your heart not not you dick. ... They both laughed ... Really Jeff yes... I'm craving fish sticks with honey ... What I have honey ... Punk tells him.

but I want fish sticks.. Jeff was now pouting.. I think you need to call mark ... And I have to get ready for my date... Jeff's phone rang. Wow.. Speak of the devil... Hei. Babe .. You coming . ohk... You have them.. I love you.. Ohk bye.  
His coming. So what you going to try right.. And the was a knock at the door... Coming punk opened to a serious mark.. Hello mark .. Hello punk .. Jeff was now walking over to his husband he really puts penguins to shame with his walk.. Night punk Jeff hugged him. And whispered to his ear. Give him a chance.. And the said their goodbyes.. Punk needed to get ready he went to his room to get ready...

 

 

Punk was dressed in a blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans and his converse sneakers..  
You look beautiful.. Brock whispered with a kiss to punk's ear.. Punk chuckled.. Handsome yes but beautiful no.. Men are handsome women are beautiful... Ohk! I stand to be corrected baby. He opened the door of the Bentley for punk. With a warm smile. Punk smiled back... Chi's has never done that for punk unless they where on the red carpet he held punk's hand posing for pictures.. Where we going punk asked . I hope you don't mind I cooked for us.. Really.. Punk asked ... Yes.. Punk just smiled and brick kissed his knuckles..

 

They arrived at Brock's house. Mmm. Smells good in here punk says once they are inside and his taking a seat Brock has set a candle light dinner ... Brock you don't have too.. Punk was now blushing. I aim to please babe.. I made a non- vegetarian platter for starters. Mmm.... And for dinner I made boneless fish marinated in yogurt. With lamb stew.. Ohh... Brock this is sweet. And for dessert I made chocolate cupcakes.. Mmm.. Yummy.. Can't wait... Me too babe Brock kissed punk's chick. Punk blushed..

 

After dinner they where seated in Brock's sunroom. It had a large window and a skylight. The was a fire place and in front of a fire place. The was a large black couch with black throw pillows and a dark wood coffee table. Aligning the wall behind the couch were book cases that stood from floor to ceiling filled with books. Punk sat next to Brock. They looked at each other and smiled just enjoying each other's company.. Brock broke the silence ... Thank you.. For what punk asked... For giving me a chance to treat you like you deserve.. Punk smiled and kissed Brock on the lips , no thank you..Brock slimed and held punk close while they enjoyed the silence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts please..  
> I'm sorry I know nothing about pregnancy but you are allowed to correct me if I made a mistake about weeks...


	3. I'm going to try..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not good with weeks . so im going to start using months. 
> 
> So Jeff is 5 months going on 6 which means he has 3 moths left.. So his a penguin....
> 
> And we gonna see Jeff and mark they are minor relationship but we focused on Brock and punk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So phill aka punk and Brock in my world of imagination they are trying to build this relationship that I have created.  
> This chapter is probably going to be longer than all the previous chapters so please forgive me.. Thanx for that 1 Kudo an all the hits.. Now to the story.

Punk opened his eyes only to realize his sleeping on the bed which was not his. He started panicking thinking his in Brock's bedroom only to find out that its a guest room.. Damn almost thought he made a mistake and slept with brock. Well I'm single I can sleep with anyone I want said punk out loud. And went to the bathroom to find a new toothbrush and toothpaste and shaving cream. Mmm!! Axe thought punk classy.. He brushed his teeth and took a shower and after he shaved and put on his last night's cloeths. Clean and smells new thought punk Chris never washed my cloeths. As jeff would say his for keeps if he treats like a king.. he chuckled and shook his head when he thought of his best friend and their crazy shenanigans in college.. He finished and walked down stairs to the kitchen and he was hit with the smell of bacon and eggs. Goodmornin punk spoke with a smile Goodmornin baby how did you sleep Brock asked .well I sleept on the couch but woke up on a bed I wonder how I got there... Well all I got to say is your little heavy Brock chuckled.. Are you calling fat asked punk .. No.. I'm just saying that you are ... Well.. Uhm.. Punk chuckled relax I'm kidding.. Well you had me there Brock said.. So what's for break fast punk asked.. Well we having pancakes and bacon and eggs. Yammy.. Brock turned to punk and kissed him on a cheek .what was that for punk asked with a smile. Well for keeping me company and giving me a chance.. And to apologize ... For what asked punk. Well I will be away for the whole week for fight camp .. Punk felt his heart breaking he wanted to spend more time with brock .. Ohk! He put on a fake smile.. But when I get back you get enough of me. Probably get bored of me. Bored never punk told him.. And they kissed . I'm going to miss you already punk told him. Well I will be thinking of you your the one who will keep sane and keep me from breaking bones they laughed. Let's eat before it gets cold they eat while chatting..

 

 

What are you doing here... Mark asked his wiggling husband as he entered his office.his poor receptionist was out of breath from running after Jeff.. I'm... So.RR..y Mr calaway she stopped to take a breath he wouldn't listen its ohk Maryse thank you sir.. This meeting is dismissed he told his bored members. As they left Jeff turned as he head a familiar voice hello Jeff Glenn created ohh! Glenny Jeff screamed as he gave him a hug.. You never come to visit anymore. Well your husband keeps me busy.. Jeff glared at mark and mark gave him pleading eyes. So how is my nephew. Well we don't know yet we want it to be a suprises ohk! Glenn said. But peach is growing up and always playing well I have to get back nice to see you again Jeff bye glenny Jeff gave him a hug.. Baby you know you not supposed to be driving. Mark you are yelling at me Jeff said with tears threatening to fall .m baby I'm not OK I'm just concerned about you. You know what doctor said at this stage you supposed to be resting.. I was bored mark.. Tell you what how about I call Phil to come an pick you up. Punk.. Jeff corrected.. Whatever.. Ohk.. I will pick you up from his place after work .. Ohk.. Jeff agreed as mark kissed him on his pouty lips..

 

 

They opened the door to punk's apartment ...I can't believe you drove to Mark's office in you condition Jeff what where you thinking your crazy you know that.. Well its his fault.. That I'm like this, always emotional and horney all the time and let's not talk about my bladder.. . punk chuckled so you had no part in any of this.. Well why didn't he stop me when I was ridding his dick like a cowboy on a rodeo.. Punk laughed are you hungry.. He asked.. Always Jeff said..  
So enough about me about me he said as he was chewing on his chicken salad.. So what punk asked.. Don't give me that punk.. So we went on a date.. Where Jeff asked.. We went to his house and he cooked and we sat in the sunroom and we kissed an I woke up in his guess room with a pair of pajama pants. And my cloeths all washed he washed my cloeths for me.. Punk blushed... Woow!! Jeff said. I mean thats like the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me... Woow!! You falling for him.. I am is it that obvious punk asked.. Is it wrong falling in love with someone who is not your type punk asked.. Jeff called him over like he was going to hug him. But he slapped him.. Punk held his cheek are you insane. The men treats you like king he washed your cloeths. He didn't sleep with on the first date.. If thats not your prince charming I don't know... I guess your right punk said.. No! He spoke so loud and scared punk.. I'm always right. Punk laughed and I love you even though you just slapt me. Its the hormones... Really Jeff.. Really.. Jeff just continued eating his salad.. Yes.. I mean mark dint sleep with you on your first date too. Yes.. But during the whole relationship while he was waiting for me to be ready we gave each other lots of blow jobs. Yeah! You couldn't wait could you. A virgin who WS not a virgin.. They laughed... 

 

 

 

A week passed quickly punk was sleeping on his couch when a knock came to the door. He got of the couch mumbling something about people having no manners and disturbing the world peace.. When he opened the door ready to murder who ever that is. He found a greening Brock at the door.. Wh..a.t. Brock uhm. When.... Excuse me .. Get in. When did you get here.. ... Hello to you to baby. I missed you.... Woow? I mean.. I missed you too .. Well don't I get a hug... Sorry I'm just... They hugged and kissed.... Can I get you a drink yeah!! I brought a bad I hope you don't mind Brock told him.. No. No. Not at all. Well you know where is the guestroom... Ohk!! Brock said..  
They where sitting on the couch cuddled up with each other... I like you punk blabbled out Brock kissed him . I like you too. And I like that you patient with me. Thank you punk said.. Well I have always cared about you Phil.. Punk blushed he couldn't believe brick called him by his name.. The kissed their kiss was slow and passionate and punk couldn't help but moan.. The Broke the kiss with their forehead still touching.. That was woow!! But we taking it slow remember Brock reminded him while rubbing his thighs with his big hands.. They held on to each other and cuddled ... Punk is not there yet but he will get there he will love again.


	4. Take it one heartbeat at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying this couple again...

He pushed Brock down on his back and kissed his way down his chest, stopping to run his toungue over Brock's nipples earning a low moan from him. He gently traced his fingers down Brock's side as he continued kissing down to his stomach until Brock grabbed him and brought him back up to his face to kiss him deeply and passionately. He sighed when he felt Brock's fingers grazing over his abs and reaching for the waist band of his sweat pants.

 

Please ". He moaned out then he felt Brock touching him. A hand so much larger than his own running over his length and stroking him so gently he wanted to cry.

He kissed Brock again and reached for his sweat pants, grabbing them and pulling them off with a little help from Brock and felt his own pants being removed. He looked down at Brock's cock, his first time seeing it erect and shuddered as he watched a drop of pre- cum head up on it..

" not scared are you? Brock said, watching punk's face. Punk nodded Brock carried punk to punk's bedroom, he laid him down on the bed and captured his lips with a passionate kiss. 

He added a finger, while his eyes where focused on punk who had his eyes shut the whole time , Brock couldn't help but love the side infront of him. Punk looked beautiful .he added another finger , pumpin them in and out making sure to brush the spot again and watched punk tremble with pleasure.

He couldn't take much more punk's moans were driving him crazy, he was scared to hurt punk ..

"Are you sure? He asked punk giving him the opportunity to stop if he wanted to.

Punk finally found his his voice. " yes. I want you so bad. Brock.

He closed his eyes at the words and lowered himself into punk, kissing him with everything he had. He grabbed the lube and coated his cock with it before pushing into punk as slowly and gently as he could, groaning at the tightness. He watched punk's face for signs of distress, but his eyes were closed. He leaned down and kissed each of punk's closed eyes and the tip of his nose, before kissing his lips softly. He felt punk smile against his lips as he smiled back.

You want me to go slow, baby"? Brock murmurs in punk's ear, and punk shakes his head , wrapping himself around Brock tightly.

Hold me closer." Punk thinks it sounds needy . but his not going to lie to himself, he is needy. He can see himself becoming to too lost too quickly in the feeling of brick fucking him.

"I got you, baby". Brock's hand squirm under punk's shoulder blades, cradling him close to Brock's massive chest, punk's head falls back, his cock trapped between them. Being rubbed impossibly well by the motions over their bodies.. 

Ah! Ah..... Fuck.. Ohh! Gud.. Fuck.. Fuck.. Brock please harder. Please....

Please what"? Brock asked..

Don't... Ahh! Fuck don't stop.. Ahh!! That feels good.. I'm gonna cum Brock". Punk pants, but all Brock gives him is another deep, smooth thrust and a distracted uh-huh.  
Brock started stroking punk, making him feel so good, making him feel loved. This wasn't just sex like his used to, it was love making. 

Brock could tell punk was close, his beautiful body started tightening around him, gripping his cock.  
Punk came with a cry to Brock's name, trembling with with force of his orgasm.

Fuck baby" Brock screamed as he trusted in to punk. He hit punk's prostate every time.

Fuck.." Yes, brock . Fuck me ...right there, oh God.  
Punk screamed again as he came crying Brock's name.. 

Brock came with a loud growl butting punk's neck again as his cock throbbed in his tight ass.. He pulled away when he could, turning to punk and kissing him.

 

That was .... Woow.... Punk tells him..  
Worth the wait.. Yeah. Deffinately worth the wait ....  
Please don't leave me".... Brock tells him..  
Punk lifts his head and looks at Brock...I wouldn't even dream of it they chuckled. I mean it Brock after the awesome sex we had I will probably follow you like a love sick puppy..

Brock kissed his forehead, goodnight baby... Brock says , goodnight babe, Brock pulled him closer..

 

 

You what!.... They were at Jeff's house the next day.. How big is he"? I mean mark is 10 an a half.. Brock must be 11 .

Punk nodded as his chicks began to heat up.  
Finally you get to be happy. With someone who loves you , who treats you like a king..

I don't know I think I love him. I know he loves me. But I don't want to get my heart broken again you know..

Punk sighed... Listen to me Jeff told him..  
Brock is not Chris. He adores you and he adores u. Punk nodded.

I guess your right.. You ass I'm always right.. They laughed..

 

 

They sat on Brock's couch, 2 weeks has passed since they has sex.  
Punk".. Brock called.. Yeap.. We didn't use a condom... I know punk told him..  
Are you on a pill? Brock asked.. No I stopped after I thought Chris was ready to have kids.. So that means that you might be pregnant. I doubt that babe, I would know if I was..

Do you want to be pregnant with my baby. Brock asked. Yes". I would love that punk told him. Brock kissed him and they cuddled close in to the couch..

And besides your a great boyfriend you would deffinately make a great Dad.. And he leaned close and kissed Brock. On the lips.. Thank you. Brock said, your welcome baby..

 

Punk was walking on sunshine.. Punk was in love.. He deffinately took it one heartbeat. So he thought.. A surprise is coming. For both of them..

**Author's Note:**

> Love is sweet love is kind love is warm love is patient.  
> When we love we love whole heartedly.


End file.
